American Legend
by texaswookie
Summary: Before the final battle of Sunnydale Willow uses a spell to summon the heroes of the past to combat the first. The spell brings her the American Legends to battle the First and its forces.
1. Summoning

**American Legends**

From the vaults of my Backburner stories I present to you. American Legends: Willow does a spell to summon warriors of legend to help against the First, Alamo, Zorro, Pecos Bill, Paul Bunyan, Daniel Boone, John Henry.

As far as I know these characters belong to the United States and its History. All of them except Zorro who was created by writer Johnston McCulley. Except for the obvious BTVS ones which are the work of Joss

Most of the songs and saying were Disney creations as well.

* * *

Willow looked around anxiously glad that none of the others were here to see what it was that she was doing because she just knew that they weren't going to be happy with it. They wouldn't understand that she was doing what had to be done. Combined as they were they were considered as some of the most powerful forces of good that the planet had seen. Despite that though, they weren't enough to combat the First Evil and its armies. They needed some way to counter the evil that was thrown against them. The only way that she could think of it though was with a spell designed to call forth Legends of Old whatever that meant. She sat down in the pentagram that she had formed and began speaking the spell that she had found. She only hoped that the others would understand why she had done this when it was all over. The red head took a couple of cleansing breaths before she began saying the spell that she had read.

"Gaia, Mother Earth, protector and mother to all, Kronos, father of what is, what was, and what will be. Hear the cries of one of your servants who need thy aide. Your humble servants stand ready for battle, but they are not enough to protect you. I plead of you to raise your champions of old from their well earned rests. Pull back the hands of time and let your protectors of days gone by rise to the call of battle. The people need their heroes of legend to once more rise from the ashes where they have long lain to beat back the oppressors of the people. Guardians of the gateway are needed to push back the oppressors. The champions of the people and the ideals that they stand for are needed. Let the defenders of all that is true rise once more to battle against the dark forces that once again rise to destroy all that they sacrificed themselves for."

There was a flash of light and the witch felt the ground beneath her shudder as the power of the spell flared. The witch collapsed as she felt her strength give out the spell had required more power than she had thought possible. She weakly looked up as a heavy mist blew in. Several ghostly images began to form out of the mist.

"Yay, me." The witch muttered as she watched the figures begin to form. She heard the outside door be jerked open and Kennedy, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Spike, Faith, and Anya rush toward her. The witch grinned at her friends as they gathered around her.

Buffy and Xander looked at her grimly. "What did you do Wills?" Xander asked soothingly as he held the witch up.

"I asked Earth and Time to send us some help." The witch informed them.

"Oh please tell me that's not the Legends Reborn spell?" Anya whimpered as she saw the ground let loose some sort of earth that began to build upon itself.

"Uh yeah, why?" Willow asked still slightly punch drunk from the power of the spell.

"Because that spell usually takes like five people just to get one hero to come out." The former demon explained. She then pointed at the figures that were now stepping out of the mist. "Who were you thinking of when you used that spell?"

"The book didn't say anything about thinking about anyone though." Willow said worriedly. "Was I supposed to?" She questioned as she saw Giles and Anya pale even more than they already had.

"Oh good lord." Giles said taking his glasses off to polish them as he looked from the witch to the large cloud of mist that was steadily growing bigger as they watching it.

"What? But that means anyone considered as a hero could come out of there." Anya said nervously as she watched the cloud continue to grow in awe.

"Um whoops." The redhead stated with a chuckle as they all helplessly watched. None of them knew of anything that they could do until it had finished whatever it was that it was doing.

The cloud finally stopped rolling and around and movement could be seen inside. A tall lanky cowboy was the first one to walk out. The man had a six shooter on both sides, and a rifle and was leading a black horse. "Howdy ma'm I sure hope that we can be of a help with what's coming." The man said tipping his cowboy toward the group of startled scoobies.

"Not to be rude or anything but, ah who are you?" Willow questioned nervously as she stared at the lanky figure.

The man looked slightly insulted that the person that had summoned him from the past didn't even know who he was. He then placed his hands on the gunbelt and began to speak in a well rehearsed speech. "I'm a ring-tailed roarer. I can draw faster, shoot straighter, ride harder and drink longer than any man alive. I ride cyclones, I'm the rip-snortinest cowboy that ever rode north, south, east or west of the Rio Grande. I'm Pecos Bill."

Xander coughed at this. "Pecos Bill," He asked in shock.,"as in the Pecos Bill?"

"Yep," the cowboy confirmed, "and this here is my horse Widow Maker." The man said gesturing to the horse at his side.

"You know who this man is Xander?" Giles asked as he looked at the figure is disbelief.

"Yeah sure he's a legend, one of the American Tall Tales." The guy said slightly dazed, as he looked at the figure in surprise. "Thing is, I never knew that he was real."

"Hey Pecos, stop hogging all of the ahttenthann!" A large black man drawled out, as he stepped forward. The man then let a large hammer head drop to the ground while he leaned on the handle.

"No way," Buffy said as she eyed the dark skinned man aprecietivly. "It can't be." The blonde said as she let her eyes finally rest on the heavy hammer.

"I assure you youngun I am me." The man said puffing his chest out a bit.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned wondering what about this man could have left the Slayer speechless.

Buffy began sing a small tune without even thinking about what she was doing. _"Some say he's from Georgia, Some say he's from Alabam, But it's wrote on the rock at the Big Ben Tunnel, That he's an East Virginia Man, That he's an East Virginia man. John Henry was a steel drivin' man, He died with a hammah in his han', Oh, come along boys and line the track."_ The slayer whispered the childhood the tune with a grin.

John Henry smirked at Pecos as he walked off to the side to let the next person pass. A large man that looked like he was over twelve feet tall with a giant double headed ax on his shoulder and leading a giant blue ox walked forward next.

"Paul Bunyan?" Willow squeaked out, as her eyes roamed over the large figure and the animal that trailed behind him.

"Who?" Giles questioned looking at the group of young adults in confusion. The name was not one that he recognized and this worried him.

"Geeze Giles, you've been in America for how many years and you've never bothered to study all of the myths and legends of the U.S.A?" Xander quipped at the man. "Paul Bunyan here is only the most famous lumberjack in the United States and one of the better known legends. You would think that you would have learned a bit about our legends instead of always worrying about all of the really old ones."

Giles coughed nervously at this. "Yes well, ah it would appear that I made an error in judgment on that matter. Then again it was the old ones that always seemed to be trying to destroy the world. I had to prioritize what I was reading somehow." The Watcher defended himself.

Before the conversation could continue the giant introduced himself with a loud booming voice that seemed to echo off of everything. _"With my double-blade axe and my hobnail boots, I go where the timber's tall. When there's work to be done don't mess around. Just sing right out for Paul."_ The giant yodeled out proudly.

"This is insanity," Giles complained to the others. "What good are these people going to be against vampires?"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it Giles, besides having these guys help is more than we had earlier." Buffy returned to the Watcher.

And then a large group strode out of the mist. Men in uniforms and leather buckskin each of them carrying an old fashioned gun. "You called for some help defednin the world?" A man with a large knife at his side questioned.

"And you are?"

"I'm Colonel Travis and over there is Colonel Bowie." A man in an officers uniform with a cavalry saber at his side said in a more formal tone. "And somewhere around here is Colonel Crockett."

A Hispanic potential that had been standing off to the side began sing a song a haunting melody at this as she recognized the names of the heroes of her state. _"In the southern part of Texas, in the town of San Antone/There's a fortress all in ruins that the weeds have overgrown/You may look in vain for crosses and you'll never see a one/But sometimes between the setting and the rising of the sun .../You can hear a ghostly bugle as the men go marching by/You can hear them as they answer to that roll call in the sky/Colonel Travis, Davy Crockett and a hundred eighty more/Captain Dickenson, Jim Bowie present and accounted for;"_ The girl grinned wolfishly at the group of men that had come to help them. "We really got a chance." The girl said with a confidence that she hadn't felt since the whole mess had started. The other girls looked at her and saw the hope and let it spread to them.

"Buffy who are these men?" Giles asked only to get a shrug from the uncertain slayer.

"Who are these men?" The potential questioned in disbelief. "They're the heroes of the Alamo a 185 men that stood up against the army of Santa Anna."

"These are the men that stood up against the Napoleon of the West?" Giles asked as he looked at the group in surprise, and with a hint of respect.

"That's right; they're the ones that stood between the rest of Texas and the army of 5,000." The girl said reverently as she eyed the group before them.

"They're American Spartans then?" The Watcher as he examined the group with renewed interest.

"Something like that." The girl said with a grin.

There was a cheering as a man strode up from the crowd dressed in the buckskins that a number of the people were wearing. "Wondered where he had got off to." Bowie said with a grin as he looked at the approaching figure. At the man's side was a grizzly bear and behind him was a man playing a guitar. A large number of men were singing as the man strode by in rough and rowdy voices.

_"Born on a mountain top in Tennessee, /Greenest state in the land of the free. /Raised in the woods so's he knew every tree, /Killed him a bear when he was only three./Davy, Davy Crockett King of the Wild Frontier./Off through the woods he's a marchin' along/Makin' up yarns an' a singin' a song/Itchin' for fightin' and rightin' a wrong/He's ringy as a b'ar and twice as strong./Davy, Davy Crockett, The buckskin buccaneer!"_ There was cheering as the short song ended and everyone looked the smug looking man over. He flashed a giant grin at them all before bowing dramatically in front of everyone doffing his hat as he came down.

"How do ladies." He said in a charming and sweet voice, as he flashed his teeth at the young ladies.

"Now Davy, be careful with those things you don want to grin such vision of beauty to death now do ya?" The man holding the instrument chided his partner.

"Grin us to death?" Buffy questioned the woodsman with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh yes indeed." Davy said as he looked at the group of women. "Ya see, I mainly use it on Racoons ya know. Grinning them to death that is. I have done it on a few bears to they're pretty hard to do it to though. I'm sure I almost got this one near down when we were off fightin red skins but we got interrupted by a loud mouth major that went and messed up my concentration. Fact is that I've gotten so good with it that there was this one coon that I came across that jumped right into my bag so's to save us both the trouble of waiting."

The girls all smiled at this bit of humor and were about to say something else when another man stepped out of the mist. "Well I'll be." Crockett said with a grin. Standing there was a man that looked similar to Davy with a few cosmetic changes and the gun he carried on his shoulder looked a bit older.

"Who do we have now?" Giles asked at the newest figure that had stepped into view.

"You mean you don't know who Daniel Boone is?" Crockett asked the Watcher whose eyes bugged, out as he knew that particular name from his history books. "Start it up boys welcome ol Daniel back home amongst the living to protect the U.S and the world." Crockett commanded of his men who nodded as they started yet another song.

_"Daniel Boone was a man, /Yes, a big man! /With an eye like an eagle /And as tall as a mountain was he!/ Daniel Boone was a man, /Yes, a big man! /He was brave, he was fearless /And as tough as a mighty oak tree!/From the coonskin cap on the top of ol' Dan /To the heel of his rawhide shoe; /The rippin'est, /roarin'est, fightin'est man /The frontier ever knew! /Daniel Boone was a man, /Yes, a big man! /And he fought for America/To make all Americans free!/What a Boone, what a do-er, /What a dream come-er true-er was he!"_

"Is that the last of them?" Anya asked curiously. The sound of thunder flashed through the air and a figure dressed all in black strode through the mist upon a black horse. Everyone stopped as the figure moved forward. He wore all black and had a cape and sombrero on. The black mask he wore obscured all of his features making it hard to see who he was. At his side everyone saw the simple yet elegant blade he wore, a giant horse whip sat on the pommel of his saddle and a pair of old musket ball pistols were in his hands. The man slid off of the horse and bowed before them. While Crockett had bowed just moments ago there was something refined about the way this figure did it. "Good evening señors and senoritas. California does need my blade for another battle then?" He questioned them staring intently at the various people.

"Who's he?" Giles asked in frustration not enjoying not knowing who the various people that magic had sent them were. He wouldn't have minded Joan of Arc, Leonidas, King Arthur, or Sir Walter Scott. But this group of heroes instead was unknown to him, and he was unsure just how he was to respond to them or just what they could do. The others seemed suitably impressed but he wondered if they might not be mistaken in being relieved at these new arrivals. There was also the matter of Willow casting such a powerful spell to summon these people

"Señor Zorro at your service," the man said. "Perhaps you would prefer the name El Foxe though?" The man joked causing snickers from the gathered figures. Giles rolled his eyes at this. Great he was dealing with the American equivalent of Robin Hood it seemed. The only difference though seemed that this man did not have a force of men to call to aide with a blow of the Horn.

"Boys introduce our find friend here if you would." Davy Crockett commanded of his team. The men nodded and a Spanish tune began to come out of the instruments.

_"Out of the night, /When the full moon is bright, /Comes the horseman/known as Zorro. /This bold renegade /Carves a "Z" with his blade, /A "Z" that stands for Zorro."_

The masked man's voice then lost all of its humor as it hardened to steel. The man then turned to face Buffy. "I am here to protect California from evil once again. My homeland calls out that I be here as her champion as I once was long ago. My blade is yours to command." Zorro said drawing his blade, and raising it to the air so that it reflected the last bit of sunlight back amongst them.

"So Giles, why did we only get American heroes?" Xander asked curiously as he looked the group of heroes over with awe. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, it just seems kind of odd is all."

"It could be any number of reasons Xander." Giles admitted to the other man. "It could be because we're on American soil, and magic sent champions from this part of the world. It could be because Willow is an American and the spell read her thoughts and somehow brought American heroes to help her deal with what is coming. It could even be a combination of the two or something entirely different. I will need time to study and figure out what exactly is going on before I can tell you why something like this has happened." The Watcher explained to the young man.

"A simple I don't know would have worked just as well." Xander pointed out with a grin.

Buffy smiled at the group of heroes. That were now amongst them, they now had a chance at winning this war in ways that they never might have before. The thing that they had to do now though was get them set for when the final fight came so that they could kick the First all over the place. 'Who knows they might just live to see the end of this fight yet.' The girl thought to herself as she looked the small army of figures over with hope. She leaped onto the top of a car not caring if it was right she needed to get their attention

"Okay guys, we got us a chance to win this thing." The blonde shouted as she looked them all over. "Look around you folks, there are people that are legends standing alongside of us today. Maybe that doesn't put us at legend status, but I'd say it definitely puts us at hero status." The blonde told the various potentials that were watching the force of new comers and listening to what the Slayer had to say. "Faith and I may be the chosen two but now we're joined by the king of the Lumberjacks the Master of the Hammer, the Lord of the West, King of the Wild Frontier, the American Spartans, and El Foxe. It doesn't matter what we are we are going to show those that have carried the same hard burden of life and death and march alongside them. We're going to show all of these great people that while we may not be on their level we're legends in the making." Buffy told them pumping her hand into the air

The potentials cheered at this while the various members of the old heroes smiled as they watched the young blonde general managed to fill her people with confidence that they had contained in only small amounts before. Yes this girl was indeed a legend in the making and her story would travel far and wide to all of those that needed hope. Those that had given way to these new heroes could see that they had left their land in good hands.

Colonel Travis chuckled as he watched the girl turn hopeful girls into fired up warriors. This girl was going to make the forces of darkness regret ever having taken her on when she was done. Between her and the witch there was almost no stopping them it seemed. The man calmly lit a cigar before turning over his shoulder. "Crockett, I have a mission for you and some of your woodsmen."

"And what might that be colonel?" Davy asked from where he and Daniel Boone had been discussing the best way to track different kinds of animals and how best to out injun an injun.

"I want you to take some men and find the museum Crockett. Once there I want you take everything there that you think that we can use and bring it back here. When the time comes I don't want us to have the problem of shortages again." Travis ordered a dark look on his face as memories of a past life snuck up on him.

Davy nodded grimly the smile on his face gone and his eyes hardening as he recalled how the war had ended with them pressed against the wall with nothing but a handful of weapons and shot that they couldn't use. No there was no way that he ever wanted to see a repeat of that again. "Will do Colonel." The former senator said giving a quick salute before he turned back toward his men and gathered up before they disappeared into the night to find supplies that they could use against the coming forces of darkness. It would be nice to finally be able to attack instead of having to always defend. The mountain man thought to himself as he led his people.

"Okay," Buffy said raising her hands and calming the group of cheering potentials down, "this is what we're going to do." The blonde began telling her plan and while there were some that were disturbed there were others that nodded their heads in agreement as they realized that there was more than a quick temper behind the blonde. Now that she had a force she could take on the target that she had wanted to so badly. "So what do you guys think?" She questioned the newcomers with interest a part of her wanting there approval for the battle that was to come. These guys had the kind of experience that she could only dream about in her nightmares and she wanted to get their opinion on what they thought of this.

"It's a sound plan for what you have." Daniel Boone said as he observed everything that the girl had shown and placed before them. "I think that we can manage it with a few modifications to make sure that everything goes as planned.

Buffy grinned at the men. Finally they were done fighting defensively when the sun rose they would be taking the war to the First they were going to end it finally. After seven years she was going to finally show the world just what it was that she could do and what would happen when you tried to take her on.

Faith smiled as she watched the fire return to her sister slayer's eyes. She could go and join her but there was something else that she would rather do right now though. Stalking toward the man with the giant knife strapped to his leg she leaned over to him. "Hey there stud think that you can stab me with you blade?" She asked with a smirk.

Jim Bowie merely smiled at the girl as the dark haired young woman led him off. It seemed that the future had many things to offer him and he would enjoy all of the things that it could offer him. Besides now that he wasn't sick anymore he wanted to enjoy everything that there was to their full potential.

Summoning

American Legends

American Legends: Willow does a spell to summon warriors of legend to help against the First, Alamo, Zorro, Pecos Bill, Paul Bunyan, Daniel Boone, John Henry.

As far as I know these characters belong to the United States and its History. All of them except Zorro who was created by writer Johnston McCulley. Except for the obvious BTVS ones which are the work of Joss

Most of the songs and saying were Disney creations as well.

* * *

Willow looked around anxiously glad that none of the others were here to see what it was that she was doing because she just knew that they weren't going to be happy with it. They wouldn't understand that she was doing what had to be done. Combined as they were they were considered as some of the most powerful forces of good that the planet had seen. Despite that though, they weren't enough to combat the First Evil and its armies. They needed some way to counter the evil that was thrown against them. The only way that she could think of it though was with a spell designed to call forth Legends of Old whatever that meant. She sat down in the pentagram that she had formed and began speaking the spell that she had found. She only hoped that the others would understand why she had done this when it was all over. The red head took a couple of cleansing breaths before she began saying the spell that she had read.

"Gaia, Mother Earth, protector and mother to all, Kronos, father of what is, what was, and what will be. Hear the cries of one of your servants who need thy aide. Your humble servants stand ready for battle, but they are not enough to protect you. I plead of you to raise your champions of old from their well earned rests. Pull back the hands of time and let your protectors of days gone by rise to the call of battle. The people need their heroes of legend to once more rise from the ashes where they have long lain to beat back the oppressors of the people. Guardians of the gateway are needed to push back the oppressors. The champions of the people and the ideals that they stand for are needed. Let the defenders of all that is true rise once more to battle against the dark forces that once again rise to destroy all that they sacrificed themselves for."

There was a flash of light and the witch felt the ground beneath her shudder as the power of the spell flared. The witch collapsed as she felt her strength give out the spell had required more power than she had thought possible. She weakly looked up as a heavy mist blew in. Several ghostly images began to form out of the mist.

"Yay, me." The witch muttered as she watched the figures begin to form. She heard the outside door be jerked open and Kennedy, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Spike, Faith, and Anya rush toward her. The witch grinned at her friends as they gathered around her.

Buffy and Xander looked at her grimly. "What did you do Wills?" Xander asked soothingly as he held the witch up.

"I asked Earth and Time to send us some help." The witch informed them.

"Oh please tell me that's not the Legends Reborn spell?" Anya whimpered as she saw the ground let loose some sort of earth that began to build upon itself.

"Uh yeah, why?" Willow asked still slightly punch drunk from the power of the spell.

"Because that spell usually takes like five people just to get one hero to come out." The former demon explained. She then pointed at the figures that were now stepping out of the mist. "Who were you thinking of when you used that spell?"

"The book didn't say anything about thinking about anyone though." Willow said worriedly. "Was I supposed to?" She questioned as she saw Giles and Anya pale even more than they already had.

"Oh good lord." Giles said taking his glasses off to polish them as he looked from the witch to the large cloud of mist that was steadily growing bigger as they watching it.

"What? But that means anyone considered as a hero could come out of there." Anya said nervously as she watched the cloud continue to grow in awe.

"Um whoops." The redhead stated with a chuckle as they all helplessly watched. None of them knew of anything that they could do until it had finished whatever it was that it was doing.

The cloud finally stopped rolling and around and movement could be seen inside. A tall lanky cowboy was the first one to walk out. The man had a six shooter on both sides, and a rifle and was leading a black horse. "Howdy ma'm I sure hope that we can be of a help with what's coming." The man said tipping his cowboy toward the group of startled scoobies.

"Not to be rude or anything but, ah who are you?" Willow questioned nervously as she stared at the lanky figure.

The man looked slightly insulted that the person that had summoned him from the past didn't even know who he was. He then placed his hands on the gunbelt and began to speak in a well rehearsed speech. "I'm a ring-tailed roarer. I can draw faster, shoot straighter, ride harder and drink longer than any man alive. I ride cyclones, I'm the rip-snortinest cowboy that ever rode north, south, east or west of the Rio Grande. I'm Pecos Bill."

Xander coughed at this. "Pecos Bill," He asked in shock.,"as in the Pecos Bill?"

"Yep," the cowboy confirmed, "and this here is my horse Widow Maker." The man said gesturing to the horse at his side.

"You know who this man is Xander?" Giles asked as he looked at the figure is disbelief.

"Yeah sure he's a legend, one of the American Tall Tales." The guy said slightly dazed, as he looked at the figure in surprise. "Thing is, I never knew that he was real."

"Hey Pecos, stop hogging all of the ahttenthann!" A large black man drawled out, as he stepped forward. The man then let a large hammer head drop to the ground while he leaned on the handle.

"No way," Buffy said as she eyed the dark skinned man aprecietivly. "It can't be." The blonde said as she let her eyes finally rest on the heavy hammer.

"I assure you youngun I am me." The man said puffing his chest out a bit.

"Buffy?" Giles questioned wondering what about this man could have left the Slayer speechless.

Buffy began sing a small tune without even thinking about what she was doing. _"Some say he's from Georgia, Some say he's from Alabam, But it's wrote on the rock at the Big Ben Tunnel, That he's an East Virginia Man, That he's an East Virginia man. John Henry was a steel drivin' man, He died with a hammah in his han', Oh, come along boys and line the track."_ The slayer whispered the childhood the tune with a grin.

John Henry smirked at Pecos as he walked off to the side to let the next person pass. A large man that looked like he was over twelve feet tall with a giant double headed ax on his shoulder and leading a giant blue ox walked forward next.

"Paul Bunyan?" Willow squeaked out, as her eyes roamed over the large figure and the animal that trailed behind him.

"Who?" Giles questioned looking at the group of young adults in confusion. The name was not one that he recognized and this worried him.

"Geeze Giles, you've been in America for how many years and you've never bothered to study all of the myths and legends of the U.S.A?" Xander quipped at the man. "Paul Bunyan here is only the most famous lumberjack in the United States and one of the better known legends. You would think that you would have learned a bit about our legends instead of always worrying about all of the really old ones."

Giles coughed nervously at this. "Yes well, ah it would appear that I made an error in judgment on that matter. Then again it was the old ones that always seemed to be trying to destroy the world. I had to prioritize what I was reading somehow." The Watcher defended himself.

Before the conversation could continue the giant introduced himself with a loud booming voice that seemed to echo off of everything. _"With my double-blade axe and my hobnail boots, I go where the timber's tall. When there's work to be done don't mess around. Just sing right out for Paul."_ The giant yodeled out proudly.

"This is insanity," Giles complained to the others. "What good are these people going to be against vampires?"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it Giles, besides having these guys help is more than we had earlier." Buffy returned to the Watcher.

And then a large group strode out of the mist. Men in uniforms and leather buckskin each of them carrying an old fashioned gun. "You called for some help defednin the world?" A man with a large knife at his side questioned.

"And you are?"

"I'm Colonel Travis and over there is Colonel Bowie." A man in an officers uniform with a cavalry saber at his side said in a more formal tone. "And somewhere around here is Colonel Crockett."

A Hispanic potential that had been standing off to the side began sing a song a haunting melody at this as she recognized the names of the heroes of her state. _"In the southern part of Texas, in the town of San Antone/There's a fortress all in ruins that the weeds have overgrown/You may look in vain for crosses and you'll never see a one/But sometimes between the setting and the rising of the sun .../You can hear a ghostly bugle as the men go marching by/You can hear them as they answer to that roll call in the sky/Colonel Travis, Davy Crockett and a hundred eighty more/Captain Dickenson, Jim Bowie present and accounted for;"_ The girl grinned wolfishly at the group of men that had come to help them. "We really got a chance." The girl said with a confidence that she hadn't felt since the whole mess had started. The other girls looked at her and saw the hope and let it spread to them.

"Buffy who are these men?" Giles asked only to get a shrug from the uncertain slayer.

"Who are these men?" The potential questioned in disbelief. "They're the heroes of the Alamo a 185 men that stood up against the army of Santa Anna."

"These are the men that stood up against the Napoleon of the West?" Giles asked as he looked at the group in surprise, and with a hint of respect.

"That's right; they're the ones that stood between the rest of Texas and the army of 5,000." The girl said reverently as she eyed the group before them.

"They're American Spartans then?" The Watcher as he examined the group with renewed interest.

"Something like that." The girl said with a grin.

There was a cheering as a man strode up from the crowd dressed in the buckskins that a number of the people were wearing. "Wondered where he had got off to." Bowie said with a grin as he looked at the approaching figure. At the man's side was a grizzly bear and behind him was a man playing a guitar. A large number of men were singing as the man strode by in rough and rowdy voices.

_"Born on a mountain top in Tennessee, /Greenest state in the land of the free. /Raised in the woods so's he knew every tree, /Killed him a bear when he was only three./Davy, Davy Crockett King of the Wild Frontier./Off through the woods he's a marchin' along/Makin' up yarns an' a singin' a song/Itchin' for fightin' and rightin' a wrong/He's ringy as a b'ar and twice as strong./Davy, Davy Crockett, The buckskin buccaneer!"_ There was cheering as the short song ended and everyone looked the smug looking man over. He flashed a giant grin at them all before bowing dramatically in front of everyone doffing his hat as he came down.

"How do ladies." He said in a charming and sweet voice, as he flashed his teeth at the young ladies.

"Now Davy, be careful with those things you don want to grin such vision of beauty to death now do ya?" The man holding the instrument chided his partner.

"Grin us to death?" Buffy questioned the woodsman with amusement in her eyes.

"Oh yes indeed." Davy said as he looked at the group of women. "Ya see, I mainly use it on Racoons ya know. Grinning them to death that is. I have done it on a few bears to they're pretty hard to do it to though. I'm sure I almost got this one near down when we were off fightin red skins but we got interrupted by a loud mouth major that went and messed up my concentration. Fact is that I've gotten so good with it that there was this one coon that I came across that jumped right into my bag so's to save us both the trouble of waiting."

The girls all smiled at this bit of humor and were about to say something else when another man stepped out of the mist. "Well I'll be." Crockett said with a grin. Standing there was a man that looked similar to Davy with a few cosmetic changes and the gun he carried on his shoulder looked a bit older.

"Who do we have now?" Giles asked at the newest figure that had stepped into view.

"You mean you don't know who Daniel Boone is?" Crockett asked the Watcher whose eyes bugged, out as he knew that particular name from his history books. "Start it up boys welcome ol Daniel back home amongst the living to protect the U.S and the world." Crockett commanded of his men who nodded as they started yet another song.

_"Daniel Boone was a man, /Yes, a big man! /With an eye like an eagle /And as tall as a mountain was he!/ Daniel Boone was a man, /Yes, a big man! /He was brave, he was fearless /And as tough as a mighty oak tree!/From the coonskin cap on the top of ol' Dan /To the heel of his rawhide shoe; /The rippin'est, /roarin'est, fightin'est man /The frontier ever knew! /Daniel Boone was a man, /Yes, a big man! /And he fought for America/To make all Americans free!/What a Boone, what a do-er, /What a dream come-er true-er was he!"_

"Is that the last of them?" Anya asked curiously. The sound of thunder flashed through the air and a figure dressed all in black strode through the mist upon a black horse. Everyone stopped as the figure moved forward. He wore all black and had a cape and sombrero on. The black mask he wore obscured all of his features making it hard to see who he was. At his side everyone saw the simple yet elegant blade he wore, a giant horse whip sat on the pommel of his saddle and a pair of old musket ball pistols were in his hands. The man slid off of the horse and bowed before them. While Crockett had bowed just moments ago there was something refined about the way this figure did it. "Good evening señors and senoritas. California does need my blade for another battle then?" He questioned them staring intently at the various people.

"Who's he?" Giles asked in frustration not enjoying not knowing who the various people that magic had sent them were. He wouldn't have minded Joan of Arc, Leonidas, King Arthur, or Sir Walter Scott. But this group of heroes instead was unknown to him, and he was unsure just how he was to respond to them or just what they could do. The others seemed suitably impressed but he wondered if they might not be mistaken in being relieved at these new arrivals. There was also the matter of Willow casting such a powerful spell to summon these people

"Señor Zorro at your service," the man said. "Perhaps you would prefer the name El Foxe though?" The man joked causing snickers from the gathered figures. Giles rolled his eyes at this. Great he was dealing with the American equivalent of Robin Hood it seemed. The only difference though seemed that this man did not have a force of men to call to aide with a blow of the Horn.

"Boys introduce our find friend here if you would." Davy Crockett commanded of his team. The men nodded and a Spanish tune began to come out of the instruments.

_"Out of the night, /When the full moon is bright, /Comes the horseman/known as Zorro. /This bold renegade /Carves a "Z" with his blade, /A "Z" that stands for Zorro."_

The masked man's voice then lost all of its humor as it hardened to steel. The man then turned to face Buffy. "I am here to protect California from evil once again. My homeland calls out that I be here as her champion as I once was long ago. My blade is yours to command." Zorro said drawing his blade, and raising it to the air so that it reflected the last bit of sunlight back amongst them.

"So Giles, why did we only get American heroes?" Xander asked curiously as he looked the group of heroes over with awe. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, it just seems kind of odd is all."

"It could be any number of reasons Xander." Giles admitted to the other man. "It could be because we're on American soil, and magic sent champions from this part of the world. It could be because Willow is an American and the spell read her thoughts and somehow brought American heroes to help her deal with what is coming. It could even be a combination of the two or something entirely different. I will need time to study and figure out what exactly is going on before I can tell you why something like this has happened." The Watcher explained to the young man.

"A simple I don't know would have worked just as well." Xander pointed out with a grin.

Buffy smiled at the group of heroes. That were now amongst them, they now had a chance at winning this war in ways that they never might have before. The thing that they had to do now though was get them set for when the final fight came so that they could kick the First all over the place. 'Who knows they might just live to see the end of this fight yet.' The girl thought to herself as she looked the small army of figures over with hope. She leaped onto the top of a car not caring if it was right she needed to get their attention

"Okay guys, we got us a chance to win this thing." The blonde shouted as she looked them all over. "Look around you folks, there are people that are legends standing alongside of us today. Maybe that doesn't put us at legend status, but I'd say it definitely puts us at hero status." The blonde told the various potentials that were watching the force of new comers and listening to what the Slayer had to say. "Faith and I may be the chosen two but now we're joined by the king of the Lumberjacks the Master of the Hammer, the Lord of the West, King of the Wild Frontier, the American Spartans, and El Foxe. It doesn't matter what we are we are going to show those that have carried the same hard burden of life and death and march alongside them. We're going to show all of these great people that while we may not be on their level we're legends in the making." Buffy told them pumping her hand into the air

The potentials cheered at this while the various members of the old heroes smiled as they watched the young blonde general managed to fill her people with confidence that they had contained in only small amounts before. Yes this girl was indeed a legend in the making and her story would travel far and wide to all of those that needed hope. Those that had given way to these new heroes could see that they had left their land in good hands.

Colonel Travis chuckled as he watched the girl turn hopeful girls into fired up warriors. This girl was going to make the forces of darkness regret ever having taken her on when she was done. Between her and the witch there was almost no stopping them it seemed. The man calmly lit a cigar before turning over his shoulder. "Crockett, I have a mission for you and some of your woodsmen."

"And what might that be colonel?" Davy asked from where he and Daniel Boone had been discussing the best way to track different kinds of animals and how best to out injun an injun.

"I want you to take some men and find the museum Crockett. Once there I want you take everything there that you think that we can use and bring it back here. When the time comes I don't want us to have the problem of shortages again." Travis ordered a dark look on his face as memories of a past life snuck up on him.

Davy nodded grimly the smile on his face gone and his eyes hardening as he recalled how the war had ended with them pressed against the wall with nothing but a handful of weapons and shot that they couldn't use. No there was no way that he ever wanted to see a repeat of that again. "Will do Colonel." The former senator said giving a quick salute before he turned back toward his men and gathered up before they disappeared into the night to find supplies that they could use against the coming forces of darkness. It would be nice to finally be able to attack instead of having to always defend. The mountain man thought to himself as he led his people.

"Okay," Buffy said raising her hands and calming the group of cheering potentials down, "this is what we're going to do." The blonde began telling her plan and while there were some that were disturbed there were others that nodded their heads in agreement as they realized that there was more than a quick temper behind the blonde. Now that she had a force she could take on the target that she had wanted to so badly. "So what do you guys think?" She questioned the newcomers with interest a part of her wanting there approval for the battle that was to come. These guys had the kind of experience that she could only dream about in her nightmares and she wanted to get their opinion on what they thought of this.

"It's a sound plan for what you have." Daniel Boone said as he observed everything that the girl had shown and placed before them. "I think that we can manage it with a few modifications to make sure that everything goes as planned.

Buffy grinned at the men. Finally they were done fighting defensively when the sun rose they would be taking the war to the First they were going to end it finally. After seven years she was going to finally show the world just what it was that she could do and what would happen when you tried to take her on.

Faith smiled as she watched the fire return to her sister slayer's eyes. She could go and join her but there was something else that she would rather do right now though. Stalking toward the man with the giant knife strapped to his leg she leaned over to him. "Hey there stud think that you can stab me with you blade?" She asked with a smirk.

Jim Bowie merely smiled at the girl as the dark haired young woman led him off. It seemed that the future had many things to offer him and he would enjoy all of the things that it could offer him. Besides now that he wasn't sick anymore he wanted to enjoy everything that there was to their full potential.


	2. The Battle

**The Battle**

* * *

The Sunnydale museum stood as a simple guard to the various ancient wonders that were held within its walls. With Xander Harris acting as their guide the men that followed Crockett casually broke through the front doors. "So why do you want to come here anyways?" Xander asked curiously as he looked at the men with interest. He knew what the Alamo was as a John Wayne fan it was kind of hard not to know what it was. Still that didn't mean he understood why they were now inside this place which held many bittersweet memories for him. He didn't know what these people expected to accomplish by coming here.

Davy smiled at the young man in an easy going way that seemed to set the carpenter at ease. "We're here for supplies and since we don't know how to use the stuff from today. Travis wanted me to go and get the stuff from our time." The frontiersman

Xander nodded in understanding. It made since while more modern weapons would be useful the fact was that these people couldn't learn how to use today's tech in a single night or a week. They needed to stick with what they knew which meant old weapons. The men seemed to be drawn to what they needed and soon Xander was flinching as he heard the well known sound of glass shattering. He watched as rifles were pulled out along with knives. In another room several men were crawling over a pair of cannons tools seeming to be found as they began turning spiked cannons in weapons of war. Not stopping there others had found giant pots. I guess you need me to find a furnace and it get it going huh? Xander questioned the men who nodded their heads as Xander found what was required and soon had a raging fire going and soon various metal objects were being placed into the heat melted down and turned into something else. Xander had to admit it was a nice change to be actually doing something for the coming war he just hoped that it was enough. Combined with the Buffsters crazy plan they just might get out of this one alive. Either that or they would be as dead as the people helping them and it wouldn't matter what they did. Xander returned to his work in making sure that the flames stayed as hot as possible now was not the time to lose focus the young man thought. It was going to be a long and hard night with what they were doing. The small makeshift blacksmiths shop was more important now than the one-eyed man had originally thought.

* * *

As the various members of the small army approached the high school they looked around themselves. It was midmorning and everything was bathed in sunlight just as they wanted it to be. Marching alongside of each other there were large burly men covered in muscles and there were small lithe girls that looked like a good wind would blow them over. As they entered the school they prepared themselves for the battle that was coming. Where the Scoobies and the potentials and their allies only numbered around 25 the addition of the legendary warriors paired them up closer to 250. The group was joined by Xander, Crockett, and his men who rolled a pair of giant cannons forward with them. Travis nodded his head in approval as he saw that the weapons had been quickly repaired and were now ready for service. Paul Bunyan and John Henry helped the two slayers and vampire in lowering the pair of cannons into the pit where the First's army was gathering themselves for war. The soldiers began moving around setting things up for the coming battle. They needed to make sure that each and every one of their shots counted for what they were about to do. Other members were doing their own things as they readied themselves for a battle against nearly unbeatable odds. Willow had enchanted all of the bullets before they went down the tunnel so that they would be using to be extremely hot when they exited from the guns. It wasn't much of an improvement but it might help them thin the horde of vampires somewhat. When you saw the forces they faced it was obvious that they were going to need every bit of help that they were going to get. Far below them they could see the army that went as far as the eye could see. The first was not pulling any punches and the final attack when it came would be painful and long.

Colonel Travis nodded to the blonde leader as he joined her in looking down toward the army below them. "Everything is set, if we can hold them off long enough then we might have a chance."

Buffy nodded as she watched the vampires below preparing themselves for the coming invasion of the surface. "Good to know, I still don't like doing it this way though."

"It's the best way to keep everyone alive." Col. Travis reminded her. "I know it may not feel right but this is the best way to do things."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't come to that." The blonde said hopefully. "Maybe they won't even notice that we're here until it's too late."

"Ya had to go and challenge Murphy didn't ya Slayer?" Spike grumbled as the vampires below finally began to notice them. The duster wearing vampire put his cigarette out as the bestial vampires began charging up the slope. "And here I was hoping I was going to get to finish that one." A few people snickered at the complaining vampire before turning back to look over the ledge.

"Looks like its time then." Buffy said before looking toward the colonel. "I'll leave the Alamo men under your command."

"Thank you." Travis said before he turned to face the coming horde. "Take your places and blow them to bits men!" He ordered as he readied his own gun.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the coming horde and then it was shattered by the boom of two cannons as they fired into the air. The cannonballs blasted through the vampires leaving two small holes in the ranks that were quickly filled as forces closed in to make up for the losses. "Fire!" Colonel Travis ordered his men and soon there was a thundering sound as the rifles began to pick the vampires off. The defenders of the Alamo had lost many of their advantages due to Santa Anna sneaking up on them late at night. They now had a chance to use their weapons and show just how well they could hold off their enemy. The opportunity was one that they weren't going to miss. Ordinarily the bullets wouldn't do anything to them except fill their bodies with holes, but with the heating spells Willow had added to them they were as hot as branding irons and either killed the creatures or put them in pain forcing them to drop back as they dug for the bullets that were lodged in their bodies. Bullets that lodged themselves in joints and the head though were causing more damage to them than some shots though. Davy Crockett and Daniel Boone were making shots that were anyone to see would be in awe as they slowly but surely lined up and shot vampire after vampire. If it wasn't such a deadly situation there might have been money passing back and forth as people tried to figure out which of the two mountain men were better shots. The cannons roared again and another set of holes opened in the ranks before closing again.

"John Henry, it's your turn!" Buffy shouted out to the large dark skinned man who nodded and raised the troll hammer that was waiting beside him in the air and slammed it down. The ground shook and a crack erupted from where the rail man had struck and the crack rushed toward the vampires several of them fell in or tripped into the hole that was created by the crack. Not done the large black man the twirled the hammer around a few times and flung the giant hammer into the crowd. The hammer blew through the ranks of vampires even better than the cannonballs did and left a wake behind it as if it's very presence was repelling vampires. The heavy stone weapon tore through the chests of the vampires killing them instantly. They heard a large boom as the hammer finally found the ground and caused even more vampires to fall to the ground or be destroyed.

"Oi Slayer, this little toy of Peaches still ain't giving me any juice!" Spike complained to the blonde hero. "I thought that this thing was supposed to do something to me." The vampire shook the heavy necklace in hopes of jump starting whatever ability that it was supposed to have.

"A little busy right now Spike!" Buffy returned to him as she got herself ready a stake in one hand ready to deal out destruction on the undead army. As the vampires closed with them the girls suddenly felt a change in them as the power of the slayer woke up in them. Senses were suddenly on fire as they felt things they hadn't before and muscles burned with a new strength and power. Everything that they had been told about the power paled in comparison to the real thing. Buffy and Faith nodded to each other as they realized that they had now been joined by many more of their own.

With laughs that seemed to reach everyone Paul Bunyan and John Henry stood on either side of the Chosen Two. John carried two heavy 20 pound hammers in his hands while Paul carried a double bladed woodsman's ax with a sharpened haft. The pair stood tall as the vampire force hit them. Their weapons seemed to sing and shine in the dark cavern as their blades tore through the vampires with ease. The two Slayers in the middle of the two strong men and were slicing through just as many of the oncoming forces.

"Buffy catch!" Kennedy called out as she tossed the scythe toward the most experienced Slayer. The blonde flung her sword and stake in opposite directions. The stake embedded itself into the chest of a vampire while the sword spun through the air and took of the heads of three different vampires. She then plucked the weapon out of the air and then spun around decapitating four more of the vampires that were coming at them. The battle continued even so they seemed to be getting overwhelmed. Buffy's thoughts were distracted though as she felt a sword enter her gut. Tossing the scythe to Faith she fell to the ground. She watched as Faith was then swarmed alongside some of the other people and soon they were buried beneath the pile of vampires. The first appeared and began taunting her. Buffy wasn't sure how but she found the strength to climb to her feet and watched with relief as Faith did the same. She was covered in bite marks but she was back on her feet. The dark haired woman tossed the weapon back and they were at it again.

Davy was at her side and was peeling his jacket off and offering it to her. "We can't let them see you hurt." He said simply with a smile. The girl nodded and took it.

"Death-Hug let's give em what fer." Davy ordered as his pet grizzly bear roared out in defiance before forcing its master onto its back and the King of the Wild Frontier rode upon the bear like a steed swinging old Betsy around the large bayonet attached to the muzzle slicing into the vampires. The bear was more than a steed though as giant claws slammed into the vampires and either took their heads off or left giant claw mark on them that wounded them enough to be easy pickings for some of the other fighters. The teeth also ripped into the vampires leaving them as a bloody mess.

"You're not the only one that can do that." Paul Bunyan said with a laugh as he backhanded another vampire away from him. He cupped one hand to his mouth and gave a shout. "Babe!" He hollered out. A low sound came back in response and then charging through the crowd of soldiers and slayers who were forced to jump out of the way came the giant blue ox. Climbing onto the giant creatures back he then urged the beast onward. The vampires were either gored trampled or sliced with the double bladed ax. Two holes appeared in the lines as the two mounted figures destroyed vampires.

* * *

Jim Bowies like his famous friend was also fighting it out slashing and hacking with his legendary blade. The weapon seemed to have a life of its own as it blocked the swords of enemy troops and then a stake from a potential came from all around the vampires dusting them. The colonel laughed aloud as he dodged a swipe of claws and cut the arm off of the vampire. With a shove he knocked the bleeding vampire down the ravine and turned to face the next one. The man let out a laugh as he charged forward the long blade in his hand flashing in the fire light as he slashed through them. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with us!" He cried out, getting a cheer from those that could hear him.

* * *

Xander Harris watched as the various vampires made their way past the doors and toward him. It looked like it was now their turn to add to the death toll. A part of him wondered if the others were still alive or if these guys had merely managed to slip through the cracks. He didn't have time to wonder anymore though as shots rang through the hallway as Zorro fired his heavy horse pistols into the crowd. Two of the vamps dropped to their knees and began clawing at their heads where the balls had slammed into them. Zorro dropped his now useless pistols and drew his sword from its sheath and charged at the vampires.

Dawn picked up her crossbow and aimed at one farther down and fired. Her bolt missed the heart but did manage to catch it in the arm. The two Sunnydalers found their need marginalized though as the Spanish swordsman seemed to block the entire hallway with just himself and his sword. His sword flew all around the vampires and created slices though their bodies that removed limbs. The vampires would fall to the ground and Zorro would take a half step back as the next vampire would move forward to take its place. "Come demonios, show señor Zorro what you have!" The man shouted as he blocked one blow with his sword. The vampires roared in frustration and anger at this dark clothed figure that seemed to be almost casually disabling them. Out of his other hand came Zorro's heavy whip and he flicked it out and watched as the lash slapped a vampire in the eye. Fire erupted from where the blow had landed and Xander noticed that it was now lit somehow.

* * *

Giles Robin Anya and Andrew held another hallway. The original plan had them split up to handle the other hallway as well but the cowboy had insisted that he could handle that exit and that they would do better if they dealt with this path. Giles looked at Robin who was also worriedly watching the hallway that split. One way headed toward them the other headed toward where the cowboy had decided to defend. Wait here the Watcher told them as he headed down the hallway. I'll help the bloody fool out you stay here. Robin looked like he wanted to argue but nodded his head in agreement. Anya and Andrew were not their strongest fighters they needed all the help that they could get.

Giles huffed as he turned down to the hallway and found himself in the auditorium there was the cowboy. Pecos Bill as the others had called him. He had somehow managed to get his horse inside and they were waiting for whatever there was to come. "What are doing here?" The man questioned curiously. "I thought you and the others were supposed to be guarding the other hall."

Giles glared at the cowboy. "I won't let someone fight alone." The Watcher returned to him stubbornly. "We need to keep them contained and having only one person to hold them off won't help people."

Pecos Bill shook his head at the man. "I wish I could explain stuff to you, but we got guests so get up here."

Giles nodded and joined the cowboy on the stage. He readied himself while the western man checked his guns one more time. "Do you really think that those will help you?" Giles asked him curiously as he eyed the guns. "Vampires are remarkably resilient, despite what you may believe about them."

"I'll take my chances." Pecos returned with a smile as he cocked his rifle as the doors were forced opened. "Good hunting now." The man said and then with a shout he began firing into the vampires.

Giles watched as the bullets that Willow had prepared for him seemed to set the vampires on fire. He couldn't believe it and wondered why no one had thought to do this before if it was an effective method of dealing with vampires. He turned to look at the man and watched as he dropped his rifle and brought his six shooters up and continued firing. The guns clicked empty and with a speed that Giles doubted that even a slayer could have managed he reloaded the guns somehow and began firing again. Giles nodded as he began to understand. There was something mystical behind these people it seemed it was the only way that they could manage to keep up with these vampires. It seemed that a part of his power was a speed that put that of vampires and slayers to shame. A loud neigh sounded and Giles watched as the horse jumped into the crowd and began slamming its hooves into the creatures and sending them flying. A few shots even completely removed the heads of some of the vampires.

"How?" A disbelieving Giles asked as he watched several of the vampires have their heads kicked off.

"That's Widow Maker for you." Pecos said from where he was standing. "He may be the strongest jumper ever. The reason he has his name is that he's made more women into widows than any other horse because there were men that wanted to ride him. I'm the only person that can ride him without getting hurt. You should of seen what he did to my girlfriend." The man added with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. Giles nodded as the horse tore through the vampires. The Watcher was distracted as some of the vampires finally got close enough to attack him. The watcher met the blades and then some as he began tearing into them. He would have to show them what an Englishman could do he supposed.

* * *

Xander and Dawn watched in awe as Zorro held the vampire army off. Sadly the man was only human and they watched as he was slowly but surely being pushed back. Blades that earlier never wouldn't have come close to the skilled swordsman were beginning to break through his defenses. Streaks of red were starting to streak his pure black clothing. Zorro didn't seem to mind though and laughed at them as he moved on. Xander and Dawn were now using their own swords to join him in holding them back. Zorro used his whip once more and slashed the ground in the shape of a giant Z and flames rose from the gouges. He then turned to them. "It has been fun Señor, Señorita. However, it is now time for us to part ways. Do not look back for now I must do what must be done to keep the world going. For gringos you are not too bad." He joked.

"No way," Xander argued looking the masked man in the eye. "The first rule of the Scoobies is to not die. You go back in there then you die."

"Ah Señor, would that I could but I am not of this world anymore." The masked figure said sadly. "I am of the past and this is now the only purpose I have left to defend this world one more time." Removing his cape he wrapped a wounded Dawn up. He then headed back toward the fire barrier he had made he stopped and looked at the two with a sad smile. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this again amigos. Thank you for letting me defend California once again." The man then drew his whip again and watched as it lit on fire and charged the vampires. The two Scoobies were forced to watch as the man slammed into the group sword and flaming whip lashing out.

"Let's go." Xander said as he grabbed Dawn and picked her up and carried her away from the fight. The young watched as a small tornado of fire seemed to surround him as he fought. It exploded outward taking the vampires and the man and his horse as well.

* * *

Buffy watched sadly as the two figures that were tearing through the forces of vampires were finally becoming overcome. Davy looked up at her with a last smile and waved his rifle in defiance as Death Hug finally fell to the ground. Davy climbed off his pet and began swinging the rifle back and forth in defiance Paul Bunyan was beside him. The King of the Wild Frontier and Lord of the Lumberjacks continued swinging as they fell Paul threw his ax and fell the weapon sailed back up toward them slicing through several of the vampires. Kennedy managed to catch the weapon out of the air and spun around and stabbed the sharpened shaft into the chest of another vampire.

They then heard a roar like yell and turned to see John Henry standing there like some sort of unknown warrior. In either hand he held a hammer with an even larger one strapped onto his back. The dark skinned man crushed anything that got close to him whether it be skulls or swords which were snapped in half. The twin hammers seemed to sparkle in the firelight and glowed with a holy light as they punched holes through vampires. Like the others though John Henry could only take so many. His light hammers had been torn from his grasp and he had switched to his heavy hammer. The hammer helped him blow through the various vampires like nothing before they watched as the hammer grew hot in his hands and began glowing red from moving around and began creating a sizzling sound as it struck vampires. Finally a group managed to dog pile the giant of a man and bring him down.

Yelling Rona dropped her own stake and picked up the fallen hammers and the dark skinned slayer took up where the rail man had stopped seemingly unaware of the cast on her arms as she swung the might hammers.

* * *

Jim Bowie found himself waving his knife in one hand as he was now back to back with Faith. The former smuggler and professional knife fighter looked at the odds against them. "I'm glad I got to go through this mess again." He said with a tired laugh. "It almost makes up for all the time being dead."

"Well who wouldn't want to be drawn back to life to get to kick ass take names and have some other types of fun?" Faith questioned him with a hoarse laugh. "I mean it was seriously fun buddy."

"Yeah to bad it's time for the game to end." Bowie said as he looked around as he saw the fallen figures of various people around him. Many of them were his friends and companions from the Alamo. They had once more given their lives for a cause that they thought right. "Can you get me to the cannons?" He asked nodding toward where the weapons that had gone silent after their operators had fallen.

"Sure thing," Faith said, "be a bit of a pain but it should be doable." With that the two moved forward.

They fought toward the cannons and Bowie set to work loading both of the cannons while Faith and a couple of the other newly called Slayers held the vampires off. "Here, use this." Bowie told Faith as he watched her stake disintegrate. Faith nodded her thanks as she took the knife from his hands and began to slice the next vampire with it. Some of the men helped Bowie and soon they were ready. "Aim for the ceiling." The colonel ordered the men who nodded and pointed the weapons toward the ceiling they fired. Bowie laughed in defiance as he saw the roof crack and stalactites started to fall crushing the vampires. His victory was short lived though as a vampire leaped over the cannon and on top of him and began the process of sucking him dry.

Snarling Faith used Bowie's knife to decapitate the vampire. "Just hang on!" She ordered to him as she tried to cover his wounds up.

"It's my time kid, and you got yourself a war to win." Bowie returned her pushing her away and towards the battle.

They were distracted as a crash of hooves came crashing down and they all saw Pecos Bill astride Widow Maker. Somehow he and his horse had fought their way down to the cavern. He fired several blasts from his guns giving some of the girls some breathing room.

Buffy snarled as she broke the leg of a vampire and then cut his head off then pulled back taking another vampire in the chest. She saw her own face smiling smugly at her. "Looks like you lose after all." The First said proudly. "You almost did it to. I have to admit the things you did were inspired. The Legends Reborn Spell, attacking my forces before they're ready, and activating all of the potential brats. I have to admit that I am actually rather impressed the amount of damage that you've done to my forces is incredible I'll be working for months to replace all of the losses I had here. Still even with all of that though there was still nothing that you could do to stop me. All this and it was all for nothing." The First let out a laugh at her in contempt. "All this and you still failed to beat me." She crowed out at her.

"Oi Slayer! I think this thing is starting to do its thing!" Spike shouted out to her. Everyone turned as they saw the amulet begin to glow and turn the vampire soldiers before him into dust.

Buffy smiled at the dumbfounded First. "Looks like we're not out yet, and if you don't leave we'll see what happens when you get hit by that thing. Maybe that'll kill you?" She mused in a hopeful voice. "In fact, stay and watch us destroy your army." She offered with a grin as she felt the ground begin to shake.

"All right everyone out of the water!" Faith ordered. The slayers began to run out leaving the handful of Alamo defenders to hold them off.

Buffy turned to them and saw Colonel Travis leading the group of survivors against the arm. "That means you to." She told them.

"I'm afraid not." Travis said as he skewered another vampire. "This is where we hold the line. Besides are job was always to be a shield for you and yours." He told her with a smile. He then offered her something. "Crockett was going to give this to you besides it'll match the jacket."

Buffy nodded as she took the belt with tomahawks on it. "I'll never forget any of you or what you've done here today." She promised him before rushing away. She paused in front of Spike.

"Get going Luv." Spike said to her with a smile cutting her off before she could say anything. "I want to see how this ends, and there's already enough party crashers with this lot." He said nodding toward the other heroes. "Kind of stealing my thunder they are."

"B we need to go now." Faith said from where she was kneeling beside Bowie.

Buffy nodded and prepared to leave. "You'll never make it." Pecos Bill said as he watched the pair as they prepared to make the mad dash out. "There's only one way for you to make it." He then turned to his black horse and the one beside it. "Widow Maker, you and Tornado got to take them out of here. It's the only way that they'll survive." The lead horse shook its head and snorted in defiance. "Please Widow Maker!" The man begged until the horse finally nodded. Pecos Bill sighed with relief and helped the blonde Slayer up on his horse while Faith was helped onto Tornado. "Let Widow Maker and Tornado do the work." He ordered as he stared up at the mounted pair. The Slayers nodded as the horses picked their way up the stairs.

"Now it's time to finish this." Pecos Bill said as he looked down into the cavern. Uncoiling his rope he began swinging it and they all watched as a cyclone appeared before them. "Aim him at that." The cowboy ordered as his rope shot out and snagged the tornado. The handful of remaining fighters nodded as the grabbed the vampire and pointed him toward the tornado as it sucked up all of the vampires The tornado seemed to grow in strength and began making its way farther and farther down into the pit that was the hellmouth. The light from Spike grew brighter as more and more beams erupted from him. A shaking sound came and they could see that the walls and ceiling were coming crashing down around them.

"At least I lasted longer this time around." Colonel Travis commented as the ceiling finally caved in.

The two girls rode on horses like they never had before. The horse was faster than anything than Buffy had thought possible. For a girl that had fought on the top of a car that was actually saying something she thought. They found themselves coming along even with the back of the bus holding the slayers and their friends. Buffy looked behind her for anyone and saw no one else she did notice a beam of light and a tornado from where the school used to be. Sighing she turned back and allowed Widow Maker to take her away. Alongside her Faith was grimly staring ahead not bothering to look behind and acknowledge what they were leaving. The ground cracked before them causing the horses to jerk away as the bus zoomed over. Buffy looked at the crack in the ground and noticed that it was getting larger every second. Come on big guy you can do it are you going to let a little hill like this one beat you? She questioned him. The others were watching fearfully. Widow Maker and Tornado reared in the air let out shrill screams of defiance and charged the rising area of ground and leaped. The leaps had all of its strength and the others watched in awe as the pair made the jump. Buffy, Widow Maker, Faith and Tornado then regally traveled forward before turning around to watch as the small town that had taken so much from all of them sink into the ground and disappear. The others climbed out of the bus and watched as the Slayers merely sat on the horses. The horses snorted before seeming to bow their heads in acceptance. Buffy smiled and patted Widow Maker on the neck as the others gathered around them.

Faith patted Tornado before she slid down the side of the horse. The Slayers and their rides turned to face the new Slayers and the other Sunnydale Survivors. "It's finally over." Willow said with a tired smile on her face. The others nodded as they recalled friends and foes that they had faced within the small town and what that had meant for all of them. Around the group Buffy noticed that they were all holding onto various weapons that they had acquired from the Legendary Heroes and she wondered if they would ever be worthy. Had the Slayer looked up She would see the spirits looking down upon the Living Legends and wondered how far they would go.

The Battle

The Sunnydale museum stood as a simple guard to the various ancient wonders that were held within its walls. With Xander Harris acting as their guide the men that followed Crockett casually broke through the front doors. "So why do you want to come here anyways?" Xander asked curiously as he looked at the men with interest. He knew what the Alamo was as a John Wayne fan it was kind of hard not to know what it was. Still that didn't mean he understood why they were now inside this place which held many bittersweet memories for him. He didn't know what these people expected to accomplish by coming here.

Davy smiled at the young man in an easy going way that seemed to set the carpenter at ease. "We're here for supplies and since we don't know how to use the stuff from today. Travis wanted me to go and get the stuff from our time." The frontiersman

Xander nodded in understanding. It made since while more modern weapons would be useful the fact was that these people couldn't learn how to use today's tech in a single night or a week. They needed to stick with what they knew which meant old weapons. The men seemed to be drawn to what they needed and soon Xander was flinching as he heard the well known sound of glass shattering. He watched as rifles were pulled out along with knives. In another room several men were crawling over a pair of cannons tools seeming to be found as they began turning spiked cannons in weapons of war. Not stopping there others had found giant pots. I guess you need me to find a furnace and it get it going huh? Xander questioned the men who nodded their heads as Xander found what was required and soon had a raging fire going and soon various metal objects were being placed into the heat melted down and turned into something else. Xander had to admit it was a nice change to be actually doing something for the coming war he just hoped that it was enough. Combined with the Buffsters crazy plan they just might get out of this one alive. Either that or they would be as dead as the people helping them and it wouldn't matter what they did. Xander returned to his work in making sure that the flames stayed as hot as possible now was not the time to lose focus the young man thought. It was going to be a long and hard night with what they were doing. The small makeshift blacksmiths shop was more important now than the one-eyed man had originally thought.

* * *

As the various members of the small army approached the high school they looked around themselves. It was midmorning and everything was bathed in sunlight just as they wanted it to be. Marching alongside of each other there were large burly men covered in muscles and there were small lithe girls that looked like a good wind would blow them over. As they entered the school they prepared themselves for the battle that was coming. Where the Scoobies and the potentials and their allies only numbered around 25 the addition of the legendary warriors paired them up closer to 250. The group was joined by Xander, Crockett, and his men who rolled a pair of giant cannons forward with them. Travis nodded his head in approval as he saw that the weapons had been quickly repaired and were now ready for service. Paul Bunyan and John Henry helped the two slayers and vampire in lowering the pair of cannons into the pit where the First's army was gathering themselves for war. The soldiers began moving around setting things up for the coming battle. They needed to make sure that each and every one of their shots counted for what they were about to do. Other members were doing their own things as they readied themselves for a battle against nearly unbeatable odds. Willow had enchanted all of the bullets before they went down the tunnel so that they would be using to be extremely hot when they exited from the guns. It wasn't much of an improvement but it might help them thin the horde of vampires somewhat. When you saw the forces they faced it was obvious that they were going to need every bit of help that they were going to get. Far below them they could see the army that went as far as the eye could see. The first was not pulling any punches and the final attack when it came would be painful and long.

Colonel Travis nodded to the blonde leader as he joined her in looking down toward the army below them. "Everything is set, if we can hold them off long enough then we might have a chance."

Buffy nodded as she watched the vampires below preparing themselves for the coming invasion of the surface. "Good to know, I still don't like doing it this way though."

"It's the best way to keep everyone alive." Col. Travis reminded her. "I know it may not feel right but this is the best way to do things."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't come to that." The blonde said hopefully. "Maybe they won't even notice that we're here until it's too late."

"Ya had to go and challenge Murphy didn't ya Slayer?" Spike grumbled as the vampires below finally began to notice them. The duster wearing vampire put his cigarette out as the bestial vampires began charging up the slope. "And here I was hoping I was going to get to finish that one." A few people snickered at the complaining vampire before turning back to look over the ledge.

"Looks like its time then." Buffy said before looking toward the colonel. "I'll leave the Alamo men under your command."

"Thank you." Travis said before he turned to face the coming horde. "Take your places and blow them to bits men!" He ordered as he readied his own gun.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the coming horde and then it was shattered by the boom of two cannons as they fired into the air. The cannonballs blasted through the vampires leaving two small holes in the ranks that were quickly filled as forces closed in to make up for the losses. "Fire!" Colonel Travis ordered his men and soon there was a thundering sound as the rifles began to pick the vampires off. The defenders of the Alamo had lost many of their advantages due to Santa Anna sneaking up on them late at night. They now had a chance to use their weapons and show just how well they could hold off their enemy. The opportunity was one that they weren't going to miss. Ordinarily the bullets wouldn't do anything to them except fill their bodies with holes, but with the heating spells Willow had added to them they were as hot as branding irons and either killed the creatures or put them in pain forcing them to drop back as they dug for the bullets that were lodged in their bodies. Bullets that lodged themselves in joints and the head though were causing more damage to them than some shots though. Davy Crockett and Daniel Boone were making shots that were anyone to see would be in awe as they slowly but surely lined up and shot vampire after vampire. If it wasn't such a deadly situation there might have been money passing back and forth as people tried to figure out which of the two mountain men were better shots. The cannons roared again and another set of holes opened in the ranks before closing again.

"John Henry, it's your turn!" Buffy shouted out to the large dark skinned man who nodded and raised the troll hammer that was waiting beside him in the air and slammed it down. The ground shook and a crack erupted from where the rail man had struck and the crack rushed toward the vampires several of them fell in or tripped into the hole that was created by the crack. Not done the large black man the twirled the hammer around a few times and flung the giant hammer into the crowd. The hammer blew through the ranks of vampires even better than the cannonballs did and left a wake behind it as if it's very presence was repelling vampires. The heavy stone weapon tore through the chests of the vampires killing them instantly. They heard a large boom as the hammer finally found the ground and caused even more vampires to fall to the ground or be destroyed.

"Oi Slayer, this little toy of Peaches still ain't giving me any juice!" Spike complained to the blonde hero. "I thought that this thing was supposed to do something to me." The vampire shook the heavy necklace in hopes of jump starting whatever ability that it was supposed to have.

"A little busy right now Spike!" Buffy returned to him as she got herself ready a stake in one hand ready to deal out destruction on the undead army. As the vampires closed with them the girls suddenly felt a change in them as the power of the slayer woke up in them. Senses were suddenly on fire as they felt things they hadn't before and muscles burned with a new strength and power. Everything that they had been told about the power paled in comparison to the real thing. Buffy and Faith nodded to each other as they realized that they had now been joined by many more of their own.

With laughs that seemed to reach everyone Paul Bunyan and John Henry stood on either side of the Chosen Two. John carried two heavy 20 pound hammers in his hands while Paul carried a double bladed woodsman's ax with a sharpened haft. The pair stood tall as the vampire force hit them. Their weapons seemed to sing and shine in the dark cavern as their blades tore through the vampires with ease. The two Slayers in the middle of the two strong men and were slicing through just as many of the oncoming forces.

"Buffy catch!" Kennedy called out as she tossed the scythe toward the most experienced Slayer. The blonde flung her sword and stake in opposite directions. The stake embedded itself into the chest of a vampire while the sword spun through the air and took of the heads of three different vampires. She then plucked the weapon out of the air and then spun around decapitating four more of the vampires that were coming at them. The battle continued even so they seemed to be getting overwhelmed. Buffy's thoughts were distracted though as she felt a sword enter her gut. Tossing the scythe to Faith she fell to the ground. She watched as Faith was then swarmed alongside some of the other people and soon they were buried beneath the pile of vampires. The first appeared and began taunting her. Buffy wasn't sure how but she found the strength to climb to her feet and watched with relief as Faith did the same. She was covered in bite marks but she was back on her feet. The dark haired woman tossed the weapon back and they were at it again.

Davy was at her side and was peeling his jacket off and offering it to her. "We can't let them see you hurt." He said simply with a smile. The girl nodded and took it.

"Death-Hug let's give em what fer." Davy ordered as his pet grizzly bear roared out in defiance before forcing its master onto its back and the King of the Wild Frontier rode upon the bear like a steed swinging old Betsy around the large bayonet attached to the muzzle slicing into the vampires. The bear was more than a steed though as giant claws slammed into the vampires and either took their heads off or left giant claw mark on them that wounded them enough to be easy pickings for some of the other fighters. The teeth also ripped into the vampires leaving them as a bloody mess.

"You're not the only one that can do that." Paul Bunyan said with a laugh as he backhanded another vampire away from him. He cupped one hand to his mouth and gave a shout. "Babe!" He hollered out. A low sound came back in response and then charging through the crowd of soldiers and slayers who were forced to jump out of the way came the giant blue ox. Climbing onto the giant creatures back he then urged the beast onward. The vampires were either gored trampled or sliced with the double bladed ax. Two holes appeared in the lines as the two mounted figures destroyed vampires.

* * *

Jim Bowies like his famous friend was also fighting it out slashing and hacking with his legendary blade. The weapon seemed to have a life of its own as it blocked the swords of enemy troops and then a stake from a potential came from all around the vampires dusting them. The colonel laughed aloud as he dodged a swipe of claws and cut the arm off of the vampire. With a shove he knocked the bleeding vampire down the ravine and turned to face the next one. The man let out a laugh as he charged forward the long blade in his hand flashing in the fire light as he slashed through them. "Let's show them what happens when you mess with us!" He cried out, getting a cheer from those that could hear him.

* * *

Xander Harris watched as the various vampires made their way past the doors and toward him. It looked like it was now their turn to add to the death toll. A part of him wondered if the others were still alive or if these guys had merely managed to slip through the cracks. He didn't have time to wonder anymore though as shots rang through the hallway as Zorro fired his heavy horse pistols into the crowd. Two of the vamps dropped to their knees and began clawing at their heads where the balls had slammed into them. Zorro dropped his now useless pistols and drew his sword from its sheath and charged at the vampires.

Dawn picked up her crossbow and aimed at one farther down and fired. Her bolt missed the heart but did manage to catch it in the arm. The two Sunnydalers found their need marginalized though as the Spanish swordsman seemed to block the entire hallway with just himself and his sword. His sword flew all around the vampires and created slices though their bodies that removed limbs. The vampires would fall to the ground and Zorro would take a half step back as the next vampire would move forward to take its place. "Come demonios, show señor Zorro what you have!" The man shouted as he blocked one blow with his sword. The vampires roared in frustration and anger at this dark clothed figure that seemed to be almost casually disabling them. Out of his other hand came Zorro's heavy whip and he flicked it out and watched as the lash slapped a vampire in the eye. Fire erupted from where the blow had landed and Xander noticed that it was now lit somehow.

* * *

Giles Robin Anya and Andrew held another hallway. The original plan had them split up to handle the other hallway as well but the cowboy had insisted that he could handle that exit and that they would do better if they dealt with this path. Giles looked at Robin who was also worriedly watching the hallway that split. One way headed toward them the other headed toward where the cowboy had decided to defend. Wait here the Watcher told them as he headed down the hallway. I'll help the bloody fool out you stay here. Robin looked like he wanted to argue but nodded his head in agreement. Anya and Andrew were not their strongest fighters they needed all the help that they could get.

Giles huffed as he turned down to the hallway and found himself in the auditorium there was the cowboy. Pecos Bill as the others had called him. He had somehow managed to get his horse inside and they were waiting for whatever there was to come. "What are doing here?" The man questioned curiously. "I thought you and the others were supposed to be guarding the other hall."

Giles glared at the cowboy. "I won't let someone fight alone." The Watcher returned to him stubbornly. "We need to keep them contained and having only one person to hold them off won't help people."

Pecos Bill shook his head at the man. "I wish I could explain stuff to you, but we got guests so get up here."

Giles nodded and joined the cowboy on the stage. He readied himself while the western man checked his guns one more time. "Do you really think that those will help you?" Giles asked him curiously as he eyed the guns. "Vampires are remarkably resilient, despite what you may believe about them."

"I'll take my chances." Pecos returned with a smile as he cocked his rifle as the doors were forced opened. "Good hunting now." The man said and then with a shout he began firing into the vampires.

Giles watched as the bullets that Willow had prepared for him seemed to set the vampires on fire. He couldn't believe it and wondered why no one had thought to do this before if it was an effective method of dealing with vampires. He turned to look at the man and watched as he dropped his rifle and brought his six shooters up and continued firing. The guns clicked empty and with a speed that Giles doubted that even a slayer could have managed he reloaded the guns somehow and began firing again. Giles nodded as he began to understand. There was something mystical behind these people it seemed it was the only way that they could manage to keep up with these vampires. It seemed that a part of his power was a speed that put that of vampires and slayers to shame. A loud neigh sounded and Giles watched as the horse jumped into the crowd and began slamming its hooves into the creatures and sending them flying. A few shots even completely removed the heads of some of the vampires.

"How?" A disbelieving Giles asked as he watched several of the vampires have their heads kicked off.

"That's Widow Maker for you." Pecos said from where he was standing. "He may be the strongest jumper ever. The reason he has his name is that he's made more women into widows than any other horse because there were men that wanted to ride him. I'm the only person that can ride him without getting hurt. You should of seen what he did to my girlfriend." The man added with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes. Giles nodded as the horse tore through the vampires. The Watcher was distracted as some of the vampires finally got close enough to attack him. The watcher met the blades and then some as he began tearing into them. He would have to show them what an Englishman could do he supposed.

* * *

Xander and Dawn watched in awe as Zorro held the vampire army off. Sadly the man was only human and they watched as he was slowly but surely being pushed back. Blades that earlier never wouldn't have come close to the skilled swordsman were beginning to break through his defenses. Streaks of red were starting to streak his pure black clothing. Zorro didn't seem to mind though and laughed at them as he moved on. Xander and Dawn were now using their own swords to join him in holding them back. Zorro used his whip once more and slashed the ground in the shape of a giant Z and flames rose from the gouges. He then turned to them. "It has been fun Señor, Señorita. However, it is now time for us to part ways. Do not look back for now I must do what must be done to keep the world going. For gringos you are not too bad." He joked.

"No way," Xander argued looking the masked man in the eye. "The first rule of the Scoobies is to not die. You go back in there then you die."

"Ah Señor, would that I could but I am not of this world anymore." The masked figure said sadly. "I am of the past and this is now the only purpose I have left to defend this world one more time." Removing his cape he wrapped a wounded Dawn up. He then headed back toward the fire barrier he had made he stopped and looked at the two with a sad smile. "Thank you for letting me be a part of this again amigos. Thank you for letting me defend California once again." The man then drew his whip again and watched as it lit on fire and charged the vampires. The two Scoobies were forced to watch as the man slammed into the group sword and flaming whip lashing out.

"Let's go." Xander said as he grabbed Dawn and picked her up and carried her away from the fight. The young watched as a small tornado of fire seemed to surround him as he fought. It exploded outward taking the vampires and the man and his horse as well.

* * *

Buffy watched sadly as the two figures that were tearing through the forces of vampires were finally becoming overcome. Davy looked up at her with a last smile and waved his rifle in defiance as Death Hug finally fell to the ground. Davy climbed off his pet and began swinging the rifle back and forth in defiance Paul Bunyan was beside him. The King of the Wild Frontier and Lord of the Lumberjacks continued swinging as they fell Paul threw his ax and fell the weapon sailed back up toward them slicing through several of the vampires. Kennedy managed to catch the weapon out of the air and spun around and stabbed the sharpened shaft into the chest of another vampire.

They then heard a roar like yell and turned to see John Henry standing there like some sort of unknown warrior. In either hand he held a hammer with an even larger one strapped onto his back. The dark skinned man crushed anything that got close to him whether it be skulls or swords which were snapped in half. The twin hammers seemed to sparkle in the firelight and glowed with a holy light as they punched holes through vampires. Like the others though John Henry could only take so many. His light hammers had been torn from his grasp and he had switched to his heavy hammer. The hammer helped him blow through the various vampires like nothing before they watched as the hammer grew hot in his hands and began glowing red from moving around and began creating a sizzling sound as it struck vampires. Finally a group managed to dog pile the giant of a man and bring him down.

Yelling Rona dropped her own stake and picked up the fallen hammers and the dark skinned slayer took up where the rail man had stopped seemingly unaware of the cast on her arms as she swung the might hammers.

* * *

Jim Bowie found himself waving his knife in one hand as he was now back to back with Faith. The former smuggler and professional knife fighter looked at the odds against them. "I'm glad I got to go through this mess again." He said with a tired laugh. "It almost makes up for all the time being dead."

"Well who wouldn't want to be drawn back to life to get to kick ass take names and have some other types of fun?" Faith questioned him with a hoarse laugh. "I mean it was seriously fun buddy."

"Yeah to bad it's time for the game to end." Bowie said as he looked around as he saw the fallen figures of various people around him. Many of them were his friends and companions from the Alamo. They had once more given their lives for a cause that they thought right. "Can you get me to the cannons?" He asked nodding toward where the weapons that had gone silent after their operators had fallen.

"Sure thing," Faith said, "be a bit of a pain but it should be doable." With that the two moved forward.

They fought toward the cannons and Bowie set to work loading both of the cannons while Faith and a couple of the other newly called Slayers held the vampires off. "Here, use this." Bowie told Faith as he watched her stake disintegrate. Faith nodded her thanks as she took the knife from his hands and began to slice the next vampire with it. Some of the men helped Bowie and soon they were ready. "Aim for the ceiling." The colonel ordered the men who nodded and pointed the weapons toward the ceiling they fired. Bowie laughed in defiance as he saw the roof crack and stalactites started to fall crushing the vampires. His victory was short lived though as a vampire leaped over the cannon and on top of him and began the process of sucking him dry.

Snarling Faith used Bowie's knife to decapitate the vampire. "Just hang on!" She ordered to him as she tried to cover his wounds up.

"It's my time kid, and you got yourself a war to win." Bowie returned her pushing her away and towards the battle.

They were distracted as a crash of hooves came crashing down and they all saw Pecos Bill astride Widow Maker. Somehow he and his horse had fought their way down to the cavern. He fired several blasts from his guns giving some of the girls some breathing room.

* * *

Buffy snarled as she broke the leg of a vampire and then cut his head off then pulled back taking another vampire in the chest. She saw her own face smiling smugly at her. "Looks like you lose after all." The First said proudly. "You almost did it to. I have to admit the things you did were inspired. The Legends Reborn Spell, attacking my forces before they're ready, and activating all of the potential brats. I have to admit that I am actually rather impressed the amount of damage that you've done to my forces is incredible I'll be working for months to replace all of the losses I had here. Still even with all of that though there was still nothing that you could do to stop me. All this and it was all for nothing." The First let out a laugh at her in contempt. "All this and you still failed to beat me." She crowed out at her.

"Oi Slayer! I think this thing is starting to do its thing!" Spike shouted out to her. Everyone turned as they saw the amulet begin to glow and turn the vampire soldiers before him into dust.

Buffy smiled at the dumbfounded First. "Looks like we're not out yet, and if you don't leave we'll see what happens when you get hit by that thing. Maybe that'll kill you?" She mused in a hopeful voice. "In fact, stay and watch us destroy your army." She offered with a grin as she felt the ground begin to shake.

"All right everyone out of the water!" Faith ordered. The slayers began to run out leaving the handful of Alamo defenders to hold them off.

Buffy turned to them and saw Colonel Travis leading the group of survivors against the arm. "That means you to." She told them.

"I'm afraid not." Travis said as he skewered another vampire. "This is where we hold the line. Besides are job was always to be a shield for you and yours." He told her with a smile. He then offered her something. "Crockett was going to give this to you besides it'll match the jacket."

Buffy nodded as she took the belt with tomahawks on it. "I'll never forget any of you or what you've done here today." She promised him before rushing away. She paused in front of Spike.

"Get going Luv." Spike said to her with a smile cutting her off before she could say anything. "I want to see how this ends, and there's already enough party crashers with this lot." He said nodding toward the other heroes. "Kind of stealing my thunder they are."

"B we need to go now." Faith said from where she was kneeling beside Bowie.

Buffy nodded and prepared to leave. "You'll never make it." Pecos Bill said as he watched the pair as they prepared to make the mad dash out. "There's only one way for you to make it." He then turned to his black horse and the one beside it. "Widow Maker, you and Tornado got to take them out of here. It's the only way that they'll survive." The lead horse shook its head and snorted in defiance. "Please Widow Maker!" The man begged until the horse finally nodded. Pecos Bill sighed with relief and helped the blonde Slayer up on his horse while Faith was helped onto Tornado. "Let Widow Maker and Tornado do the work." He ordered as he stared up at the mounted pair. The Slayers nodded as the horses picked their way up the stairs.

"Now it's time to finish this." Pecos Bill said as he looked down into the cavern. Uncoiling his rope he began swinging it and they all watched as a cyclone appeared before them. "Aim him at that." The cowboy ordered as his rope shot out and snagged the tornado. The handful of remaining fighters nodded as the grabbed the vampire and pointed him toward the tornado as it sucked up all of the vampires The tornado seemed to grow in strength and began making its way farther and farther down into the pit that was the hellmouth. The light from Spike grew brighter as more and more beams erupted from him. A shaking sound came and they could see that the walls and ceiling were coming crashing down around them.

"At least I lasted longer this time around." Colonel Travis commented as the ceiling finally caved in.

* * *

The two girls rode on horses like they never had before. The horse was faster than anything than Buffy had thought possible. For a girl that had fought on the top of a car that was actually saying something she thought. They found themselves coming along even with the back of the bus holding the slayers and their friends. Buffy looked behind her for anyone and saw no one else she did notice a beam of light and a tornado from where the school used to be. Sighing she turned back and allowed Widow Maker to take her away. Alongside her Faith was grimly staring ahead not bothering to look behind and acknowledge what they were leaving. The ground cracked before them causing the horses to jerk away as the bus zoomed over. Buffy looked at the crack in the ground and noticed that it was getting larger every second. Come on big guy you can do it are you going to let a little hill like this one beat you? She questioned him. The others were watching fearfully. Widow Maker and Tornado reared in the air let out shrill screams of defiance and charged the rising area of ground and leaped. The leaps had all of its strength and the others watched in awe as the pair made the jump. Buffy, Widow Maker, Faith and Tornado then regally traveled forward before turning around to watch as the small town that had taken so much from all of them sink into the ground and disappear. The others climbed out of the bus and watched as the Slayers merely sat on the horses. The horses snorted before seeming to bow their heads in acceptance. Buffy smiled and patted Widow Maker on the neck as the others gathered around them.

Faith patted Tornado before she slid down the side of the horse. The Slayers and their rides turned to face the new Slayers and the other Sunnydale Survivors. "It's finally over." Willow said with a tired smile on her face. The others nodded as they recalled friends and foes that they had faced within the small town and what that had meant for all of them. Around the group Buffy noticed that they were all holding onto various weapons that they had acquired from the Legendary Heroes and she wondered if they would ever be worthy. Had the Slayer looked up She would see the spirits looking down upon the Living Legends and wondered how far they would go.


End file.
